


Crack Chat fic....

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Crack, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Pre-2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Canadian-I have an amazing boyfriend and anyone who tells me otherwise can go to hell!Butter_King-...Why?Bear-He was hungover from the weekend...I gave him Tylenol...and chocolate.Red_Bear-And his dick...Bear-KATHRYN!
Relationships: Adam Dahlberg/Tyler "Ty" Warren Ellis, Brice | GoldSolace/Harvey | SetoSorcerer, Jerome Aceti/Mitch Hughes, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Past Tyler "Ty" Warren Ellis/Harvey | SetoSorcerer, Preston Arsement/Robert Latsky, Quentin Juneau/KermitPlaysminecraft, Taylor Harris/Jordan Maron, Tyler Christie/Jason Probst, Vikk Barn/Lachlan Power
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Crack Chat fic....

**_Several Dumb asses._ **

**_this chat has 16 members._ **

**_Creator- Butter_King._ **

**_Members-_ **

**_Rose_Bloom-Rose(OC)_**

**_Sorcerer-Seto_ **

**_Canadian-Mitch_**

**_Bear-Jerome_**

**_Red_Bear-Kathryn(OC)_**

_**Minecraft_Universe-Jason** _

_**Munching-Tyler C.** _

_**Goldsolace-Brice** _

_**Im_Not_A_FISH-Quentin** _

_**Sparkle-Jordan** _

_**Ant-Tyler H.** _

_**I'm_Dead-Tyler E.** _

_**Vikstar- Vikram** _

_**Lachlan-Lachlan.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, This is one of my first Chat fics... 
> 
> But this is before 2016 and this all is based on their Minecraft skins 
> 
> Rose is Jordan and Skys Triplet while Kathryn is Jerome's little sister.
> 
> The latest this takes place in January of 2016 and the earliest is 2013. (More than likely 2014.)
> 
> But hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
